Twisted Webs
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Final Volume of season 2 what a twisted Weevil has weaved and its about to fall
1. Blood Gates part 1

Sailor Moon S Chapter 46 "Blood Gates Part 1"  
  
Sailor Moon was still standing on the edge staring down into the darkness of the Abyss still in shock of what happen, it was still fresh in her mind even if it happened 24 hours ago.  
  
What are we going to do thought Sailor Venus as she watched Sailor Moon from the safety of the Tent?  
  
"We have to move on and go to the Tower it's the only thing we can do," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"What are we going to do with Sailor Moon she's in total shock she just lost her sister that's something you don't get over fast I know since I have lost family too" said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"We have to get her to understand it would be what her sister wanted her to do, to rescue Kaiba and not doing that will dishonor her sister sacrifice so we have to go! Said Sailor Mars.  
  
"I'll go just give me some time grieve" said Sailor Moon still looking into the Abyss.  
  
"We can't give you enough we don't have that much time we mush go soon or Kaiba will die," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Your mean" said Sailor Moon with fresh tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"God you're so thick headed I'm not trying to be mean just realistic," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"I know but you could nicer about I just lost a sister," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"How nice should I be you little whiner we have to go on now not later so get over it what has happen is in the past and you or I cant do anything about it Sailor Senna is dead and standing there like an idiot isn't going to bring her back said Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Moon turned on her heels and ran at Sailor Mars and punched her shouting how dare you talk about getting over things your still holding a grudge from the time Sailor Senna was a agent of the Nega-verse aren't you, don't you lie to me!  
  
"That is partly true but I did hate her in the past but now I considered her a best friend and maybe like a big sister and the rest of them think the same way" said Sailor Mars pointing at Sailor Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to face each of her fellow Sailor Scouts who and each gave her a nod of grim agreement.  
  
At this point, Sailor Amalthea, and Marik, just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Sailor Mars meet up with them to explain what happened while they were away.  
  
A couple minutes later the tent was put away and they on the journey to Kaiba Corp HQ.  
  
-Requiem River bed-  
  
Sailor Senna sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then she looked over and saw that Noa was still there.  
  
For the head of a powerful High Druid he seemed so childlike in appearance thought Sailor Senna looking at Noa.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Noa.  
  
"I'm fine but can you tell me the license of that truck that hit," answered Sailor Senna trying to get to her feet.  
  
"First your not going anywhere in that? Said Noa.  
  
Sailor Senna looked down to see her Sailor Scout uniform was heavily torn.  
  
Noa raised his hand and Sailor Senna uniform seemed to mend itself and when finished it looked as good as new.  
  
"Sit" said Noa gesturing his hand making Sailor Senna sit down on a chair that seemed to appear out of thin air.  
  
"Now that I got your attention I have some things to explain to you" said Noa.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sailor Senna.  
  
I know Kaiba is important to you but there are more important things that should come first there's a barrier between the shadow Realm and the real world its called the Blood Gate and Weevil's presence here has upset the balance that gate if he isn't removed from here it will burst open and all existence will be enveloped in darkness even if you just rescue Kaiba there wouldn't be a world left for you to go back to said Noa.  
  
A grim realization dawned on Sailor Senna as she heard this from Noa.  
  
"And your vengeance against Malachite must wait as well because if the balance isn't restored chaos will reign supreme" said Noa.  
  
Sailor Senna reluctantly nodded in agreement.  
  
Give me your word you wont go after Malachite he will try to get in your way of your sworn duty as a Sailor Scout.  
  
"One thing why is the barrier called the Blood Gate? Asked Sailor Senna.  
  
This place is alive and the darkness is it blood answered Noa.  
  
"Oh that makes sense? Said Sailor Senna.  
  
"Now go and rejoin your friend," said Noa putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
-Kaiba Corp HQ-  
  
Weevil was now pacing again knowing the Rest of those Sailor Scouts will reach this building soon and that fact made him nerves as cat in a roomful of Rocking chairs  
  
I'll deal with the Sailor Brats at least I want to take out since it not who I wanted to be ill just take the rest of them out instead it will be a pleasure said Malachite.  
  
"Weevil smiled and said it will be an honor to have the Great General Malachite do me this favor, and I'm also looking forward to seeing you in action I heard your battle are legendary even when you were serving under simpering fool Queen Mai and also those battle you did when you were guardian of Queen Dani, to bad you failed at killing her" said Weevil.  
  
"Killing Sailor Moon will redeem myself from that failure" said Malachite  
  
Good I hope you do as you say now go and deal with those Sailor Pests said Weevil.  
  
"Ill do what you say as soon as you put some clothes on," said Malachite.  
  
"Do you have a problem with my sweaty manliness?" asked Weevil.  
  
"No but part of you is pointing at me and its freaking me out" Said Malachite.  
  
"Mr. happy just likes you don't pay attention to it! Said Weevil,  
  
"Ok? Said Malachite raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Best not keep the losers waiting Ill go make an example of those sailor pest said Malachite before vanishing from this awkward scene he was in.  
  
Sailor Moon Stood silently staring with a purpose at the Tower Known as Kaiba Corp Main Headquarters, it was now dark and twist like something from someone worst nightmare it creped her out,  
  
Sailor Mars Shivered and thought they were at least a mile from it now but still she dark vibes like it was reaching into and rip out her very soul wonder if they all feel like I do what worried me most was the look on Sailor Amalthea face.  
  
This doesn't feel right to me there's other energy's entwined in that tower I have never felt anything like in my life not even as a warrior of the Negaverse said Marik.  
  
Your right I felt that too said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
Whats going on asked Sailor Moon looking from Marik to Sailor Amalthea very confused.  
  
Sailor Amalthea turned to Sailor Moon and Said this doesn't feel like the same power we felt the last time we saw Weevil it mite be nothing more then him finding new powers.  
  
This is creeping me out extremely a lot, there's no place like home Said Sailor Venus while taping her feet together.  
  
Sailor Moon put her hand on Sailor Venus's shoulder and said I know how you feel its best to focus on your favorite food.  
  
Sailor Venus nodded and thought about fajitas and then said this is making me hungry.  
  
"Then your not thinking about this place then? Said Sailor Moon.  
  
I'll make you all the fajita you can eat as you do me this favor stop talking about food we haven't been eating for days Said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Ill get something said Sukasa leaping up into a tree and coming down with some fresh looking shiny apples.  
  
Where did you get those asked Sailor Moon.  
  
Some tree in this place have pockets of life in them said Sukasa tossing each scout an apple which they ate happily.  
  
Why didn't you get us food earlier Asked Sailor Mars  
  
Sailor Pluto ran from no where and jumped into the tree and whole bunch of apple rained down on the scouts.  
  
Thanks a lot said Sailor Jupiter rubbing her head.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Moon caught sight of someone ahead of them it was Sailor Senna.  
  
Sailor Moon ran up and hugged Sailor Senna but something was wrong she looked up to see it was Malachite dressed in a Sailor scout uniform.  
  
A dark Vibe knocked Sailor Moon to her butt.  
  
Malachite laughed as scout uniform he was wearing turned back into his negaverse General's uniform.  
  
You little basterd Sailor Mars charging at Malachite but he dodge and gave her slap that knocked her to the ground and out cold.  
  
They all gasped at the sight of Sailor Mars unconscious on the ground.  
  
Prepare to die Sailor Brats at the hands of the greatest general of the Negaverse said Malachite knocking out Sailor Jupiter and Mercury who tried there special attacks.  
  
Oh Zoicite and Marik ill give you two one last chance to rejoin us said Malachite.  
  
Sailor Amalthea said I rather die then join the negaverse again  
  
What ever my sisters says is how I feel too Said Marik.  
  
As you wish ill make your death quick and painless said Malachite waving his hand knocking them both into the ground and a dark bowl appear around them.  
  
Its going to be fun to watch you all be crushed to death said Malachite.  
  
From a distance Sailor Senna heard the other scouts screaming and Malachite laughing.  
  
She made the hardest choice of her life she was going to move on and get Weevil because Malachite was no longer her battle her battle was to take out weevil that is what she is gonna do even if her other scouts were in danger.  
  
Sailor Senna kept going towards the Kaiba Corp Tower.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says)  
  
suddenly Ryoko yells "BOOO! everyone screams, after the screaming stopped, one said boy I soiled myself 


	2. Blood Gates part 2

Sailor Moon S Chapter 47 "Blood Gates part 2"  
  
The bowl started to shrink around the Sailor Scout and Marik.  
  
Sukasa stood and growled at Malachite.  
  
Oh yeah I was told to bring you in so your brother weevil can punish you himself said Malachite.  
  
Sukasa turned into his squirrel from and leaped at Malachite only to disappeared and flash of light.  
  
Malachite put something that looked like a red and white ball in his pocket.  
  
No mater how the scouts tried they couldn't get out of this dome they were trapped in.  
  
You scouts are so pathetic I thought your powers would be far greater but oh well I can still take pleasure in see you all crushed to death said Malachite pulling out a bowl of popcorn.  
  
The dome kept getting smaller and smaller as the sailor Scouts struggled to get out.  
  
Someone help us thought Sailor Moon  
  
-Kaiba Corp HQ-  
  
Weevil sat watching the Battle between the Sailor Scouts and Malachite he was pleased at what was going on and had a grin spread from one side of his face to thef other.  
  
Malachite is impressive said Wiseman looking into the viewing globe.  
  
Yes I agree said the other general's sitting at the meeting table.  
  
To victory said Weevil now holding a goblet in his hand.  
  
Victory chanted everyone in the room.  
  
Long live Prince Weevil said one of the General.  
  
You mean king Weevil and ruler of the entire universe Said Weevil raising his glass for a toast.  
  
Malachite stood in front of the dome as it got small that it was now slowly crushing the life out of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
You will die soon very soon Sailor Pest crushed like the bug you are Said Malachite then started laughing evilly.  
  
Then suddenly a beam of light hit Malachite hands and the dome shatters.  
  
Malachite turns and growl, and looks to see where that came from.  
  
It was Sailor Senna standing in the distance.  
  
Your alive said Sailor Moon right before she fainted.  
  
Sailor Senna looked at her fellow sailor Scouts and growled seeing them on the ground  
  
You are alive said Malachite  
  
"I would crawl throw hell itself to get my hands on you Malachite" growled Sailor Senna.  
  
This is exactly what I wanted said Malachite smiling evilly.  
  
Let get it on you Malachite said Sailor Senna.  
  
First we need a proper arena because this wont do for my greatest victory said Malachite looking around.  
  
You are so deluded but what do you have in mind I don't have all day to mop the floor with your dead body.  
  
"Fine then I was hoping for a little chat before I kill you but ok time to die! said Malachite  
  
Malachite disappeared and suddenly instead of being outside still they were in a room now they were inside Kaiba Corp HQ it was as dark and twisted as it appeared on the outside the interior looked like black spider webs.  
  
Sailor Senna was now facing to staircases this was the one leading to Kaiba Corp cafeteria.  
  
Then the door at the top of those stairs burst open and a dozen Negaverse monsters came out and went as far a end of the staircase.  
  
Sailor Senna turned to face a dozen more monster behind her.  
  
Laughing came from the top of the stairs it was Malachite.  
  
Sailor Senna turned to face Malachite and said "you lying basterd you said we would face each other one on one!  
  
"We will face one on one they are just here to make sure no other scout don't interfere" said Malachite as leap off the staircase and now was facing Sailor Senna who was in her battle pose.  
  
Malachite went in into he battle pose as well.  
  
They both walked around each other both measuring there opponent.  
  
Malachite was the first to strike, which knocked Sailor Senna on her ass.  
  
Sailor Senna got up with a leg sweep knocking Malachite over.  
  
Malachite got up and throw an energy blast at Sailor Senna which she dodged and sent one of her own in returned, malachite seemed to dodge with ease.  
  
Now Malachite stood on his feet and brushed himself off and said is that all you have.  
  
"Im just warming up how about you? Said Sailor Senna.  
  
"I'm just beginning if you didn't know you sailor brat! said Malachite in a smug tone.  
  
Sailor Senna shouts Sennen golden Triforce and sends a bunch of golden triangle which strike Malachite knocking him through a wall.  
  
Sailor Senna turned to face the other monster who backed away when they noticed she was looking at them.  
  
Laughing came from the hole made by Malachite flying through the wall.  
  
Malachite came out of the whole and said did you think it would be that easy?  
  
"For a second I thought.Yeah! Said Sailor Senna mockingly  
  
Malachite growls pretentious child ill teach you the meaning of fear!  
  
"You need breath spray your breath stinks! Said Sailor Senna.  
  
Malachite growls pulls out some breath spray and uses it.  
  
Sailor Senna charges at Malachite and he knocks her on her ass.  
  
"You want to play in the mayor league young one but to cocky for your own good you are probably better in the minors" said Malachite.  
  
Minor this! Shouts Sailor Senna catching Malachite across the face with a kick to the cheek.  
  
Malachite turns and blast Sailor Senna off her feet and sends flying into brick wall which cracks into an imprint of her back.  
  
"Give up you will never defeat me I'm much more powerful then you little Sailor brat" said Malachite.  
  
Sailor Senna struggled to get up and collapsed under the weight of strained ankle she sustained at the start of the fight which began to swell now.  
  
Malachite was now holding his sword in Sailor Senna face saying does this look familiar this was the pose I nearly killed Queen Dani with if it wasn't for your interference I would have done and I'm going make you pay for messing with thing that are none of your business.  
  
Sailor Senna chest started to glow and a strange looking necklace appeared around her neck then Sailor Senna Detransformed and she said Senna necklace power.  
  
Sailor Senna was npw glowing brightly as she transformed again.  
  
Whats this what is happening said Malachite  
  
A voice coming from the necklace was now speaking to Sailor Senna It was Noa  
  
The necklace is a gift from me and you have earned its power use them well said Noa.  
  
"But I didn't do what you told me to do I went after Malachite when you told me not to" Said Sailor Senna.  
  
That was a test to see if you valued the lives of your fellow sailor scouts and you have proven that and the power of the Sennen necklace is yours now You are now Super Sailor Senna raise and face your enemy said Noa.  
  
Sailor Senna stood and faced Malachite and Said "you traitor ill make you pay for betraying my family and friends in the name of the moon I will destroy you".  
  
"You destroy me? What a joke I will destroy you little brat" laughed Malachite.  
  
A crystal sword now appeared in Sailor Senna's hand.  
  
Malachite was still holding his sword and posed to strike  
  
Monster in the background started pounding and shouting go Malachite go!  
  
Malachite and Super Sailor Senna were slowly making there way towards each other  
  
Malachite flew up in the air followed by Super Sailor Senna  
  
They both flew at each other punching and kicking each other  
  
Sailor Senna was knocked to the ground once again but was back in the air in a blink of an eye knocking Malachite to the ground the ground split apart with his impact.  
  
Malachite was now in the air again whiping the green blood from his lip.  
  
"You little brat I will see you in hell" yelled Malachite.  
  
"We are already in hell and that's were you will stay" said Sailor Senna  
  
They both charged each other with there swords an large bang sounded as they collided.  
  
They were both standing with there backs to each other as the shock wave cleared.  
  
Sennen Cosmic Triforce yelled Sailor Senna and a giant shimmering triangle shot out of the sword and went right thought Malachite chest launching his torso into the roof which disinagrated the rest of him exploded in a rain of gore.  
  
She looked and saw Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts were fine each eating to there feet.  
  
All the monster ran except one holding a rope which he started to lower  
  
from the roof it was a Kaiba tied to examination table or torture more likely lowered to the ground and the monster that was holding ran like his pants were on fire.  
  
Sailor Senna untied Kaiba and embraced him tightly saying "I love you"  
  
Sailor Moon got up and hugged her sister tightly and said I thought I lost you sis.  
  
-To be Continued- (Funny moment in Dark moon season 1) Queen Mai was staring at her crystal ball smiling at what is going on, its almost time soon. Everything is going well, suddenly the sound of laughing echoed though the throne as Malachite walks into the throne, you finally got some clothes on Malachite giggled Queen Mai 


	3. Blood Gates part 3

Sailor Moon S Chapter 48 "Blood Gates part 3"  
  
-Meeting Room- Weevil paced back and forth because nothing has gone right for him and it looked like it was going to get worse if those Sailor scout weren't eliminated to make thing that idiot malachite had practically them into the building and got himself killed in the process what kind of great warrior brings an enemy into his base to fight a stupid dual, and the fact that Wiseman failed in killing Sailor Senna and she too was in the building.  
  
Weevil pressed a button to the intercom and to all the monster in the building kill the sailor Scout and there companions, do it or ill kill the lot of you horribly and painfully that it all.  
  
Weevil wiped the sweat of his forehead, had been sweating buckets since he found out the sailor scouts had been in the same building he was in.  
  
-Somewhere else in the Building-  
  
Sailor Moon was still hugging Sailor Senna while she was still hugging Kaiba.  
  
Sailor Senna stopped hugging Kaiba turned and starting hugging her sister.  
  
"Please don't ever do that again" said Sailor Moon.  
  
I'm sorry I was so mean to you when I was floating down the river I thought I would never see you again and I felt bad I was such a bitch when get back I promise things will change said Sailor Senna.  
  
Sailor Mars noticed a ball on the ground and picked it up.  
  
"That is the ball that Malachite captured Sukasa with" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mars opened the ball and in a flash of light Sukasa appear and into his more humanlike form.  
  
Sukasa instantly jumps into the arms Sailor Mars and cuddles and then licks her nose.  
  
"Oh how cute Sailor Mars has a boyfriend they make such a cute couple" said Sailor Moon  
  
"Shut up!! shouted sailor Mars.  
  
Ashlique and Sukasa sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then come marriage then come Sailor Mars pushing the baby carriage sang Sailor Venus.  
  
Sailor Mars smacks Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon with her shoe.  
  
"Was that necessary? And that hurt said Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus at the same time.  
  
Yes you two were being stupid just look at him he looks like a child and im no pedophile said Sailor Mars.  
  
Kaiba looked around because he was too weak to stand on his own because his left atrophied and needed to be held up by Sailor Senna.  
  
Kaiba now caught sight of Marik and laughed abit then Said "Heh Marik nice look where you going for Fremen motif.  
  
Very funny Kaiba said Marik. Looking at his clothing.  
  
"Sailor Moon still fights with Sailor Moon I see nothing has changed while I was away" said Kaiba watching Sailor moon arguing with Sailor Mars.  
  
But so much has changed said Sailor Mercury then explained to Kaiba everything that had happened while he was away.  
  
So the Arjunian Druids still existed? I thought they were wiped out by Negaverse said Kaiba.  
  
They do still exist and I was warn by one of them thay if the balance isn't restored here then then the gates will burst open and universe would be flooded with Darkness the likes you would want to see said Sailor Senna.  
  
So if we don't get the Negaverse scum out of here the universe is doomed to fall into darkness said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes and we have to do it soon barrier between realms is breaking down we have little time left" Said Sailor Senna.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for lets kick Weevil's Ass," said Sailor Jupiter raising her fist into the air.  
  
What about Kaiba he is too weak to fight and he needs medical attention Sailor Senna.  
  
Ill send him to a place in your world where he can get that type of care I saw a place while I was scouting your planet said Sukasa opening a window to earth by waving his hand.  
  
Sailor Senna before putting Kaiba into the portal said I love you.  
  
They both kissed passionately and long then Sailor Senna set Kaiba in the portal saying see you my love which kaiba replied back just as it closed. Everyone was getting ready for battle except Sailor Pluto who was playing with her puppet. And seemed very oblivious to what was going on around her.  
  
"Oh god Sailor Pluto is so useless why did we bring her along when going to her got us in trouble we would have been here faster if it wasn't for this sailor nutcase" said Sailor Mars.  
  
"This sailor nutcase knows her way around here more then you do," said Asakura.  
  
"But she didn't do anything like that she just played with her puppet while following us" replied Sailor Mars.  
  
"Good point why did we bring miss psycho scout? Said Sailor Moon  
  
Asakura just shrugs now confused at the thought of it.  
  
At that point a door open and bunch of monsters were about charged them when the door slammed shut in their faces  
  
All they could hear from the other side of the door was and then the door open and all the monster were dead splatter bloody against a wall.  
  
"What the hell happened? Said Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Pluto suddenly rematerialized standing beside Sailor Moon and she was playing which seemed to be covered in blood.  
  
"I terminated them" said the puppet.  
  
"How the hell did she do that I didn't even see her move? And she didn't appear on my computer?" Said Sailor Mercury.  
  
She used the Shadow Realm as a cloaking field so she would have read on your computer as the air around us said Asakura.  
  
Another thing she could have done when Sesshomaru imprisoned us or prevented us from being in that position in the first place said Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Pluto now was talking to her puppet and didn't acknowledge her comment or existence of the other scouts that with her.  
  
This is ridicules one minute she is coherent enough to do something and the next she is this weirdo that only talks to her puppet said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Remember Sailor Pluto is mentally unbalanced because of her prolonged exposure to this environment" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
I don't get why doesn't her powers derive from this place unless didn't you say the balance of the Shadow Realm is off maybe that is effecting her mental capacity said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"So if the balance is restored Sailor Pluto will get her sanity back? asked Sailor Moon  
  
Maybe? replied Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Ok we don't have time for theory let go take care of weevil," said Sailor Mars  
  
-Kaiba corp head office-  
  
Everything had gone wrong for weevil and now he was really panicking and angry  
  
Wiseman appeared in front of weevil.  
  
You how dare you show yourself your plan failed you didn't eliminate scouts your just as useless as everyone else around here.  
  
Why em I surrounded by such idiots why me im a royalty I deserve the best and all I get are a bunch of losers that includes you and whoever that was said Weevil  
  
Bring that person back and have him finish the scouts off Said Weevil.  
  
"I cant but I have something you mite use to eliminate those yourself and gain so much power nothing could stand in your way the sailor scout will tremble at the sight of you and beg for there lives which you would end anyways your glory will spread as conquer the universe and rules it with an iron fist" said Wiseman.  
  
That sound good what is it you have for me I hope its as good as you said it was and for your sake you better be right or ill make you suffer said weevil  
  
"It is and a lot more prince Weevil I mean king weevil" said Wiseman pulling out a black crown.  
  
"Now put it on and you will see," said Wiseman.  
  
Weevil takes the crown and puts it on  
  
Yes I feel it I feel invincible like nothing can hurt me now.  
  
Weevil felt dizzy for a sec and then his feet felt weird.  
  
Weevil looked down and black smoke was coming from his feet.  
  
?What is going on? What is happening to me? said Weevil freaking out.  
  
You think great power comes without a price? said Wiseman.  
  
Now Weevil was screaming as smoke surrounded him.  
  
The screams of weevil turned into primal growls.  
  
Object in the black smoke said must sailor scouts must feed on there flesh then leaps into the heating vent growling.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
Sailor Moon says  
  
Unknown to them both an evil force is plotting to gather energy from the unsuspecting populous. Queen Mai sat on her thrown her long flowing black hair draped over her shoulder her dark gaze looking out into the distance. The room she was in was gloomy and dark and smelt of cabbage. Queen Mai thought to herself damn those circus folk! 


	4. Blood Gates Part 4

Sailor Moon S Chapter 49 "Blood Gates part 4"  
  
Sailor Senna entered the room before the other scouts  
  
Sailor Moon looked around the room  
  
The room looked like a meeting room but it was all twisted and evil looking.  
  
I know this room this is room was the Kaiba Corp Executive meeting room I sat in on one of his meetings once in a while said Sailor Senna.  
  
"Did it always look this evil? Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes once but before kaiba got it redecorated but it never looked this evil," said Sailor Senna.  
  
"It must have been redecorated by the devil himself," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I sort of like it" said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
"Me too its like home" said Marik.  
  
Yeah is does remind me of home said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
"Only you two would like this and probably other people from the Negaverse but this place gives me the creep the faster we take to take weevil down the better" said Sailor Mars.  
  
"I agree with you entirely I don't want to be here just as much as you do," said Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon opened the open on the other and went into another creepy looking room and then went another room then another one creepy room after another chill each sailor scout to the bone even Sailor Amalthea and Marik fro there own reason found each room eerie maybe I was the sense of danger but they both seemed nervous.  
  
Where is weevil we have nearly searched every room said Sailor Senna as she opened the door to the executive office.  
  
Sailor Senna looked up to see a giant hole in the ceiling and said hey guys look at this.  
  
They all looked and they were silent.  
  
The silence was broken by sailor moon saying, "what ever made that hole was huge." Looking up into darkness in the hole.  
  
The only light in the hole was sparking wires torn by whatever made the hole.  
  
This worries me a lot I have no reading on what did this Sailor Mercury  
  
Sailor Pluto gestured for the other sailor Scouts to follow her and went off like she saw something.  
  
"I hope this isn't one of her delusions I would be really pissed off if it was," said Sailor Mars as she followed Sailor Pluto with the other scouts.  
  
They reached a room and it opened without anyone touching the door and there wasn't anything inside but more evil looking rooms.  
  
This is like something out of a horror movie I this was a movie and this wasn't really happening that I'm having a bad dream said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
I wish that too said Sailor Moon slapping herself across the face in attempt to wake up, which didn't work since it wasn't a dream but it was reality one she didn't want to be in.  
  
Why didn't listen to my sister I shouldn't be here I should be at home junking out in on sweets thought Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Senna seem to have read her mind took Sailor Moons hand and turned her to face her and said you are the Moon Princess and its destiny to fight for your kingdom I was wrong the reason I said "that before is I was afraid of losing you again I didn't want that to happen I'm so sorry I was harsh at the theatre which you had every right to hate but you didn't."  
  
You're my sister and I will always love you no matter what you do said Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Senna smiled and embraced her sister saying "we will take care of this thing together"  
  
When the sailor scouts left the meeting room Wiseman appeared.  
  
Ifurita appeared beside him grinning evilly and said "Those fool don't know Who do they think there messing with do they?  
  
"Those pathetic scouts are walking right where we want them to be and they will be torn to shreds if it fails we still have the Death Maiden and the key of destiny" said Wiseman.  
  
"I showed who she is so I have place of power," asked Ifurita.  
  
"Yes you will get what I said you will get," answered Wiseman  
  
Good you wouldn't want to mess with me said Ifurita.  
  
Ifurita vanishes in a flutter of black rose pedals.  
  
Wiseman turned to a mirror and said master everything is as planned.  
  
"Good make sure it doesn't fail or you know what will happen to you " the mirror replied a deep voice.  
  
"I wont fail you master" said Wiseman bowing to the mirror.  
  
The Death Maiden will be under our control and we will rule universe said the voice from the mirror.  
  
"I already have the Death Maiden and she has served me well said Wiseman"  
  
"take care of the final stage my master" said Wiseman.  
  
"Yes my master" said Wiseman as he disappeared.  
  
-Somewhere else in the building-  
  
Sailor Pluto stopped in front of a door and said "weevil is in here".  
  
"I don't see any sign of him in my scans of the area r u sure" asked Sailor Mercury  
  
Sailor Senna gestured the other to stand behind her while saying me and Sailor Moon will go in first while the rest of you wait a couple minutes then follow.  
  
Sailor Senna and Sailor Moon opened the door slowly then entered the room  
  
In was dark but they could still make out the room was covered in a spider's web  
  
The suddenly turned on and in the middle of that web was a giant spider, it was staring at them drooling.  
  
Oh gross pervert spider said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I don't think its drooling for that reason sailor Moon I think it wants us for dinner" said Sailor Senna.  
  
"I want to eat your flesh and feel the cracking of you bones between my teeth" said the spider.  
  
"Is this Weevil I have never seen him before" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I have and this is him some how he turned himself into a spider I knew he loved spiders so much nut I didn't think he would go this far" said Sailor Senna.  
  
"He is really gross and smells like Ashliques Grandpa" said Sailor Moon.  
  
The other scouts made there way into the room each plugging there nose.  
  
"What died in here? said Sailor Venus.  
  
I said it smells like you grandpa said Sailor Moon.  
  
How dare you talk about him like that my grandpa smells worst said Sailor Mars  
  
Yeah he does smell worst then this spider said Sailor Moon.  
  
That's not what I meant I was saying the spider smells worst then my grandpa you idiot yelled Sailor mars.  
  
But your grandpa still smell like a camels ass said Sailor moon  
  
"How do you know what a Camels Ass smells like bet you sniff them all the time" said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Take that back! Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
No not until you take back you comment about my grandpa Sailor Mars yelled back at Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon sticks out her tongue at Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Mars sticks her tongue out in response to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Why don't you too grow up" said Sailor Senna.  
  
"No not until she apologizes' both Sailor moon and Sailor Mars Said at the same time.  
  
We are in middle something more important then your petty fighting theres a spider that wants to eat us while you too were fighting it has gotten closer said Sailor Senna bopping both Sailor moon and Sailor mars over the head.  
  
Sailor Mars blasts Weevil with Mars fireball charge.  
  
Now Amalthea blasts weevil with Amalthea death Hurricane  
  
The rest of the scout used there attacks as well but with no effect only amalthea attack did some damage but not a lot.  
  
Weevil shoots web out of its mouth and cocoon Sailor mars.  
  
The last thing they head was her screaming then the cocoon was pulled into weevils mouth and he swallowed.  
  
"No" screamed Sailor Moon as she watches as the same thing happened to the other scouts one at a time swallowed up by Weevil till it was just her and Sailor Senna.  
  
Sailor Moon crumpled to her knee and said "this cant be happening we are not going to beat there is no chance"  
  
I know we can win because I have faith in you said Sailor Senna.  
  
Then Sailor Senna was not there anymore Weevil had eaten her as well.  
  
Sailor Moon started to cry saying "why has this happened to me?"  
  
Weevil was now shoot his web at her and she going to be like the rest of them.  
  
A dark field shot out of nowhere knocking the web away.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to see it was Sailor Pluto standing in the entrance to the room  
  
It is time said Sailor Pluto.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out the moon Scepter.  
  
"Moon Scepter elimination! Shouted Sailor Moon.  
  
A beam of power shot out of her scepter and it had effect but not as much as needed to defeat weevil.  
  
Sailor Pluto shouted Dark Shadow elimination and great force of dark energy blasted weevil and he was disincarnated into dust.  
  
All sailor scouts lay in front of them groaning as they got up.  
  
Mokuba and Kaiba were sitting at the bench of the vacant lot.  
  
Everything started to shake and kaiba and mokuba grabbed hold to not be knocked off it  
  
kaiba corp building appeared but where it should.  
  
Kaiba got up and ran toward the building, the doors opened in front of him.  
  
Sailor Senna Ran out and embraced him, they both started kissing.  
  
Mokuba ran up and hugged Sailor Moon followed by Bakura who kissed Sailor Moon.  
  
Bakura whispered I knew you guys would get my brother back.  
  
I knew you guys would be starved so I brought food it mite be cold by now said Mokuba.  
  
They all went to the Cherry Hill Shrine and had a nice picnic  
  
Tea looked up at the sky and smiles thinking its great to see such a beautiful sky.  
  
-Shadow Realm-  
  
Weevil struggled to his feet saying "I will get you for this Sailor Scouts" then collapsed to the ground again coughing up blood.  
  
Wiseman appeared in front of him.  
  
Help me wiseman give me the power to fight the sailor Scouts.  
  
"Why should I do that nega scum?" said Wishman.  
  
"Because I'm your king" said Weevil struggling to face.  
  
You are not my king and im not wishman I killed him awhile ago said Wishman.  
  
Wishman pulled down his hood revealing white hair that came down to his shoulders and said you can call me Sephiroth said Wishman.  
  
Sephiroth pulls out his sword and decapitates Weevil launching the head which smashed against a tree.  
  
Sephiroth turned and walked into a flaming portal, which closed behind him.  
  
-The End of season 2-  
  
(Sailor moon says) (Tea: Never lick a leprechaun (Heaven: what (Ryoko: lol (Heaven: are you on crack (Tea: Sailor moon says "Snort" hehehe 


End file.
